Little Sehun
by BluePrince14
Summary: Sehun berumur lima tahun, ia anak TK, tapi dia membenci banyak hal di dunia ini melebihi anak TK lainnya. "Dia benar-benar anakmu,"/ Warn: AU, OOC, Chibi!Sehun!/ Review? :)
1. Chapter 1

**BENCI**

Rated:

T

Warning:

Alternative Universe, Out of Character, slight!BL―CrackPair. Chibi!Sehun

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

.

Sehun, bocah berumur lima tahun itu, memang membenci banyak hal di dunia ini. Lebih banyak dari semua bocah kecil lain seusianya. Dan itu membuatnya sudah seperti orang dewasa yang terlalu banyak berfikir. Lebih mudah kesal, lebih banyak menghelaan nafas. Begitulah…

Mari kita _list _hal-hal yang dibenci oleh anak ini.

Pertama, hal yang menjadi kandidat paling dibenci olehnya di dunia ini adalah huruf S, karena tentu saja semua orang tahu ia tak bisa melafalkan itu dengan benar. Semua 's' yang dia sebut dan keluar dari muutnya akan berubah menjadi 'th' tanpa ia minta. Entahlah, mungkin karena lidahnya yang terlalu pendek atau karena ia terlalu evil sehingga tuhan mengodanya? ia tak yakin. Lagipula apa hubungannya ke'evil'annya dengan cadel s-nya? Sama sekali tidak ada.

Ah, lupakan...

Sebenarnya ia tak masalah juga dengan hal itu pada awalnya. Namun setelah ia menemukan terlalu banyak orang yang menyebutnya lucu dengan kekurangannya itu, ia malah jadi membencinya. Maka dari itu, salah satu cita-citanya adalah menjadi orang besar yang tentu saja berpengaruh agar bisa menghilangkan huruf s itu dari deretan alfabet. Semoga bisa.

Yang kedua; Sehun membeci namanya. Namanya yang berawalan dengan huruf s itu bukankah terkesan sangat menyindirnya yang cadel? Dan sebagai pemberitahuan, Ia sudah pernah―terlalu sering malah―mencoba merayu mama-nya dengan bbuing bbuing yang ia buat seimut mungkin agar bisa membantunya berganti nama, tapi coba tebak apa yang ia terima? yang ia dapat hanya cubitan di pipi dan seruan mamanya sesaat setelah ia melakukan itu.

"Ya, Ampun... Anak mama imut banget~"

Dan setiap mamanya melakukan itu, ia akan kembali mengingat pada kebenciannya yang ketiga; yaitu benci terhadap orang dewasa. Ugh, mereka terlalu sering mencubit pipinya hingga merah dan membuatnya kesakitan.

Dan ahh, satu lagi―Sehun juga benci disebut imut. Baginya ia adalah pangeran paling tampan di antar siswa taman kanak-kanak yang lain. Dan jika begitu menurutnya, maka orang lain juga harus menurutinya. Salahkan sang papa―Cho Kyuhyun―yang sudah mengajarkan sifat egoisnya bahkan saat ia masih dalam proses pembuatan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal papa, ahh itu dia. Papa sedang bermain PS di depan TV. Bukannya pergi ke kantor, batin Sehun. Ayahnya memang seorang direktur perusahaan, tapi yang Sehun liat papanya bahkan lebih sering duduk di depan tv atau computer untuk main game dibanding ada di kantor atau mengerjakan tugas direktur dengan berkas-berkas penting pada umumnya.

Sehun mendekati sang papa. "Papa, Aku mau berangkat..."

Papanya mengangguk dan mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Yo, hati-hati, Sehun," balas sang Papa santai, masih melanjutkan acara bermain gamenya.

Sehun menatap datar sang papa. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari tempatnya sekarang sang Mama yang mendengar itu menghela nafas dari dapur, setelah bunyi seperti barang pecah terdengar. Dan Sehun tahu dengan pasti sebentar lagi mama manisnya itu akan mendekati papanya dan mengomel.

"Apanya yang 'Yo, hati-hati, Sehun' HA?! CEPAT ANTAR SEHUN KE SEKOLAH!"

"Ugh!"

Tuh 'kan.

Sehun memang hanya anak usia lima tahun, tapi ia sudah bisa mengingat kejadian yang seakan berulang tiap hari di pagi yang indahnya ini. Ia melirik sang papa yang heboh dan kocar-kacir karena di marahi dengan pandangan tajam. Meragukan kejeniusan yang katanya dimiliki sang papa. Jika boleh memilih, Sehun bahkan lebih memilih Om Kibum―tetangga mereka yang sangat tampan dan seorang aktor, yang katanya juga naksir mama―saja yang menjadi suami mamanya. Atau dengan kata lain, menjadi papa barunya.

"Sehun, tutup mata!"

Sehun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan saat mendengar sang papa merengek minta _morning kiss _sebelum pergi. Meski ia masih bisa melihat lewat celah jarinya sih...

Ya ampun... mereka telah merusak kepolosan anak mereka sendiri.

"Hati-hati di jalan..." adalah pesan terakhir sang mama saat mobil mereka melaju pergi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sehun turun dari mobil setelah sampai di depan TKnya. Bisa ia lihat anak-anak lain seumurannya juga banyak yang telah datang diantar mama-papa mereka. Ia bisa meihat sang papa berjongkok di depannya, menyamai tinggi Sehun. Dan Sehun merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk sang papa sebelum kemudian papanya pamit pergi dengan menyeringai. Setelah memberi petuah yang akan Sehun ingat sepanjang hayat.

"Jadilah tampan dan tetap keren di situasi apapun, oke? Sehunnie."

Tentu saja, tentu saja. Sehun mengangguk semangat, menampilkan senyum evil yang ia pelajari dari sang papa.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut anaknya gemas, "Itu baru anak papa... Hahaha..."

Ah... buah memang tidak jatuh jauh-jauh dari pohonnya. _Like father like son._

"Dadah, pap," pamitnya.

Dan Sehun berjalan masuk dengan langkah pelan menuju kelasnya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang berlalu dengan mobilnya. Senyuman sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Sungguh... Ia tak sabar untuk―

"Sehun-Sehun-Sehun! Tunggu!"

Eum?

Sehun berbalik badan saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Wajahnya nampak tak terkejut mendapati sosok itu. Ia bisa mengira sebelumnya, orang yang selalu berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya setiap pagi. Temannya yang selalu kelewat semangat, siapa lagi? "Apa Yeol?" tanya Sehun saat mendapati salah satu kawan TKnya berada di hadapannya. Park Chanyeol.

"Bareng aku, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ingat? Harus tetap terlihat keren. Mereka kembali berjalan―hanya bagi Sehun sebenarnya, karena Chanyeol bahkan tengah melompat-lompat layaknya kelinci―masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas mereka. Bangku-bangku dengan kursi kecil dengan warna beragam menyambut mereka begitu sampai.

"Aku senang sekali, Sehun," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun memang tahu jika Chanyeol selalu senang dan tersenyum begitu, tapi bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya, "Karena hari ini tidak libur! Aku selalu bosan saat di rumah," adunya.

Sehun memandang aneh teman satu TKnya itu dengan aneh. Sehun bahkan rela untuk memberikan semua mainannya agar bisa libur tiap hari. Dan temannya itu malah ingin sekolah. Chanyeol memang selalu bercerita jika di rumah noona-nya sangat galak dan tak pernah mau mengajaknya bermain, sedangkan ibu dan ayahnya sibuk bekerja, mungkin itu alasannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak suka sekolah. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah dan bermain game atau mobil-mobilan di rumah. Sekolah TK itu membosankan, terlebih jika sudah masuk pelajaran menulis. Sehun tidak suka menulis huruf, ia lebih suka berhitung.

Nah, bertambah satu hal lagi yang Sehun benci di dunia ini; menulis huruf.

"Selamat pagi, Sehunnie."

Tapi, selalu ada pengecualian di dunia ini. Dan tentu saja pergi sekolah tidak selalu buruk. Jika Chanyeol saja punya alasan untuk semangat pergi ke TK, maka Sehun juga. Dan alasannya hanya satu. Yaitu anak yang kini berdiri dan menyapanya barusan.

"Pagi, Jongie."

Jongie. Jongin.

Seorang anak dengan kulit seperti coklat kesukaan Sehun, rambut hitam dan pipi gembil.

Kim Jongin. Anak TK paling manis versi Sehun. Uhuk.

Jongin mendekat dan duduk di samping Sehun. Melepas tasnya yang bentuknya menyerupai kepala _puppy_ di meja. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sehun hingga matanya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit. Dan Sehun merasa wajahnya menjadi sewarna dengan warna pencampuran merah dan kuning karena senyuman itu.

Ugh, Sehun jadi semakin huruf S.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_'Thehun thuka thekali thama Jongie. Jongie mau tidak, jadi ithtri Thehunie?'_

Demi apapun! itu pasti terdengar aneh dan tidak keren sekali!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Sehun harus lebih giat belajar menulis huruf dengan baik untuk membuat surat cinta mulai sekarang.

Ah, cinta monyet...

* * *

**FIN~**


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari memancarkan sinar lembutnya. Suasana begitu tenang memenuhi komplek itu, hanya diisi oleh suara cicitan pelan burung-burung.

Pagi itu kediaman Cho, dengan suasana yang tidak seribut biasanya. Rumah dengan halaman hijau dipenuhi tumbuhan itu tak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari luar. Ini aneh. Pada dasarnya kediaman itu memang jarang sekali dalam keadaan begini. Pasti ada saja sesuatu hal yang diributkan oleh keluarga kecil yang hanya beranggotakan tiga orang itu. Tetangga sebelah sepertinya sudah sangat bosan mendengar suara benda pecah atau terbanting dari dalam sana. Setiap pagi.

Suasananya sangat tenang. Setiadaknya sebel―

"**THEHUN GAK MAU PAKE ITUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

"**SEHUUUUUUUUUN!"**

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

JDERR

TIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN

DUAK!

UHUK!

GUK GUK GUK!

Burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon depan rumah dan atap-atap bertebrangan. Mobil yang sedang melaju di depan rumah itu tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak sambil membunyikan klakson. Seorang pria yang sedang berjoging jatuh. Nenek tua di halaman samping rumah itu, tersedak dengan tehnya. Begitupun anjing mereka yang tiba-tiba bangun dan menggonggong karena terlalu terkejut.

"**THEHUN GAK MAU PAKE ITU, MAMAAAAAAAAA!"**

Ya 'kan? Baru saja dibilang. Pagi ini… memang _tenang_ sekali.

.

-o0o-

**MASKER**

By BluePrice14

Rated:

T

Warning:

Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Slight!BL―Crack pair, Chibi!Sehun-Chanyeol-Kai

.

ENJOY

-o0o-

Nyonya muda Cho mengurut pelan hidung atasnya yang berdenyut. Pagi ini jadi terasa lebih bising dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya dan membuatnya cukup stress. Bagaimana tidak stress? Lihat keadaan rumahnya yang mengenaskan ini. Bagaimana ia bisa membereskan ini semua?

'Akan aku bunuh kau setelah ini, Cho Kyuhyun,' janjinya dalam hati.

Ia tadi hanya menyuruh suaminya itu untuk melakukan hal _kecil_ saat ia sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Dan siapa yang menyangka itu akan berakhir dengan hancurnya salah satu ruangan saat ia kembali.

"Sehun, kemari, kau harus memakai ini dan pergi sekolah!"

"Thehun gak mau, Pa!"

"Sehun!" Nyonya muda Cho itu terentak kaget karena anak tunggalnya yang masing berumur lima tahun itu naik ke sofa dan meloncat dari sana sebelum berlari lagi. Sementara suaminya berusaha mengejarnya dari belakang dan ikut meloncat, membuat sofa itu bergeser jauh dari tempatnya semula. Bantal-bantal yang berada di sofa jatuh, terinjak-injak oleh keduanya yang kembali kejar-kejaran.

"Kyuhyun!" jeritnya histeris.

Vas bunga yang terpajang di pojok ruangan itu tersenggol dan hampir saja jatuh jika Kyuhyun tidak menangkapnya . "Nyaris saja… Maaf sayang!" teriaknya. Ia menaruh vas bunga itu ditempatnya sebelum kembali mengejar Sehun.

Nyonya muda Cho itu mengelus dadanya lega karena vas kesayangannya tidak jadi hancur. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi, ia hanya berharap dalam hati agar tidak mati muda karena jantungan. Ini bencana. Bencana yang harus segera dihentikkan, pikirnya. Sekali lagi nyonya muda Cho itu menghela nafas dan―

_HAP._

Dengan cepat ia menangkap Sehun yang melewatinya. Matanya terarah pada sang suami, memberikan _death glare_. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu memakaikan Sehun masker, Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan…" keluhnya kesal.

Kyuhyun cemberut dan mendekat dengan lemas. Setelan rapinya dan rambutnya sudah benar-benar berantakan. Ia sudah mengejar anaknya itu selama hampir setengah jam dan membujuknya untuk memakai masker, seperti perintah istrinya. Dan kini dia malah dimarahi. "Aku sudah berusaha, sayang," ujarnya membela diri.

"Berusaha menghancurkan rumah, maksudmu?" sinis sang nyonya muda, mengambil masker di tangan suaminya dan beralih menatap Sehun. Yang rupanya masih meronta-ronta ingin lepas. "Sehun kau harus memakai ini dan segera pergi sekolah sayang," bujuknya pelan.

"Thehun gak mau, Mama~ gak mau~" rajuknya sambil berusaha pergi. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya terus menerus hingga dirinya bebas dan kembali berlari menjauhi kedua orangtuanya. Tapi Sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat hidungnya terasa gatal. Ia menggosok hidungnya yang memerah dengan tangan. Dan "Hatchim―!" terbersin.

Nyonya Cho memandang anaknya itu khawatir lalu berjalan mendekat, berjongkok menyamakan tingginya. "Lihat 'kan? Kau sedang flu sayang. Makanya kau harus pakai masker," katanya.

Sehun mendongak memandang mamanya yang sedang mengelus rambutnya sayang. Hidungnya memerah dan ekspresi cemberutnya malah membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. "Thehun gak mau Mama~" rengeknya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mathker itu buat wajah tampan Thehun jadi gak keliatan, Mama!"

_Tuing!_

"Hahahahaha…"

Sang nyonya Cho tersenyum kecut mendengar alasan yang sangat tidak logis itu, sementara Kyuhyun malah asik tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia mendekat dan mengelus rambut Sehun juga sambil berjongkok. "Dia benar-benar anakmu," komentar sang nyonya Cho dengan sedikit tak rela. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada istrinya. Sepertinya Sehun memang benar-benar anaknya.

"Sehun harus pake master, oke? Memangnya Sehun mau gara-gara Sehun gak pake masker semua teman Sehun nanti tertular dan jadi sakit? Terus mati?―Adaw! Kenapa kau memukulku, sayang?" protes Kyuhyun saat sang istri memukul bahunya keras. Apa salahnya? Kyuhyun mengabaikan istrinya dan memandang Sehun lagi yang kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saja. Tiba-tiba saja tersenyum. "Orang yang wajahnya gakeliatan itu keren loh, son."

Sehun memandang papanya heran.

"Sehun tahu Spiderman 'kan? Batman? Power Ranger?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sehun suka mereka?"

"Huum," Sehun mengangguk polos. Tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "Mereka pahlawan thuper, Pa!" Dan setelahnya bocah itu terbersin lagi. Cuaca akhir-akhir memang dingin sekali, pikir nyonya Cho yang kini merapatkan syal di leher Sehun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Wajah mereka 'kan gakeliatan, son. Meski begitu mereka tetep keren." Kyuhyun memandang istrinya yang menatapnya memelas. Seakan berkata 'jangan lagi' pada suaminya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah mengambil masker di tangan istrinya itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan 'serahkan padaku'. Kyuhyun memaikan masker itu pada Sehun yang diam saja. "Lihat, kau terlihat keren, son."

Wajah Sehun terangkat, "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dan Sehun kali ini tidak menolak lagi, melainkan menatap sang papa dengan mata berbinar sambil menariknya. "Ayo pergi sekolah, Pa!"

_-o0o-_

"Sudah sampai," ujar Kyuhyun begitu mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah TK. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu di sisi lain, membantu Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu mengendongnya turun. "Perlu papa antar ke dalam?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil mengusak rambut anaknya.

Sehun menggeleng,

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium pucuk rambut anaknya itu gemas. "Belajar yang benar, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk semangat, mengalungkan ponsel miliknya di leher. Lalu melambai sebelum masuk ke dalam. "Dadah, Pap," pamitnya.

Kyuhyun balas melambai dan baru masuk ke mobilnya saat Sehun sudah hilang dari jarak pandangnya. Ia baru saja akan melaju meninggalkan kawasan itu saat ponselnya bordering. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Istrinya.

_Jika hal aneh lagi terjadi maka aku akan membunuhmu, Cho._

Dan Kyuhyun terbahak, istrinya memang terlalu paranoid. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat untuk kembali menyalakan mesin, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat sebagai bahasan.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang._

_-o0o-_

Sehun selalu merasa bersalah kepada mamanya. Mamanya selalu berkata jika perasaan benci itu sama sekali tidak baik. Tapi tetap saja Sehun selalu mempunyai banyak hal yang ia benci. Misalnya saja―flu. Sehun kecil sama sekali tidak suka saat merasa hidungnya merah karena flu. Baginya ia terlihat seperti badut. Sehun juga tidak suka saat dirinya tidak henti-hentinya bersin karena hidungnya gatal. Selain itu flu juga membuat hidungnya berair dan membuatnya jadi susah bicara.

Tapi setidaknya dari semuanya hal yang ia benci saat flu, ada satu yang ia sukai mulai sekarang. Masker.

"Sehun-Sehun-Sehun!" Chanyeol seperti biasa meneriakkan namanya lebih dari sekali saat dia melihatnya. Sehun bisa melihat jika Chanyeol juga memakai syal saat mendekat, tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti sedang terserang flu. Curang sekali…

"Thelamat pagi, Yeol," sapa Sehun begitu duduk. Sehun membenci suaranya yang menjadi terdengar aneh saat mengatakannya.

"Sehun, kau sakit?" Chanyeol memandangnya khawatir dan mulai menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sehun. Setidaknya itulah yang ia contoh dari perilaku sang kakak jika dirinya sedang sakit. Menyimpan tangan di dahi, meski Chanyeol tidak tahu untuk apa sih. Chanyeol tersentak saat merasakan dahi Sehun hangat. Lalu berteriak heboh, "IBU GURU SEHUN HANGAT!"

Sang ibu guru yang sedang bersiap di depan tersentak karena teriakan itu. sementara teman-teman TK Sehun menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun yang risih menyingkirkan tangan teman bersemangatnya itu lalu terbersin. "Hatchim―! Aku hanya flu, Yeol," katanya.

Meski begitu Chanyeol masih menatapnya khawatir, "Tapi kau hangat…"

Ibu guru datang memeriksa suhu badan Sehun. Lalu tersenyum, "Sehun tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol."

"Tapi-tapi… dia hangat,"

Sang ibu guru meraih sebelah tangan kecil Chanyeol dan menaruhnya di dahi milik anak itu sendiri, "Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengerjap, "Hangat…."

"Hangat itu normal. Orang sakit itu akan 'panas' atau 'dingin'. Mengerti, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan ibu guru berlalu setelah menepuk kepalanya.

"Jadi… kau tidak apa-apa, Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku flu. Makanya memakai masker." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Kata papa orang yang pake masker itu keren. Seperti spiderman, batman, dan power ranger."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya membentuk o. Ia menatap Sehun dari samping lama. "Kalau begitu aku mau pake masker juga!"

Sehun mengerut dan menggeleng, "Kau tidak boleh. Kau tidak thakit."

"Tapi aku mau pakai~" rengek Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hanya orang thakit yang memakai masker, Yeol."

Tapi Chanyeol tak menyerah dan malah menarik-narik tangan Sehun untuk mau meminjamkan maskernya, meski Sehun tetap tidak mau. Chanyeol cemberut dan tersenyum kemudian seperti mendapatkan ide. "Kalau begitu aku mau sakit!" ujarnya yakin dengan antusias berlebih, khasnya. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Supaya aku bisa memakai masker seperti Sehun!"

Dan Sehun hanya mengeleng menganggap Chanyeol adalah teman yang aneh. Dia senang karena sekolah tidak libur dan sekarang malah ingin sakit flu. Sehun bahkan rela memberikan semua mainannya dan mobil-mobilan miliknya agar bisa sembuh dari flunya dan temannya itu malah sebaliknya.

"Sehunnie sakit?"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Jongin tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan kursi dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun mengangguk, "Um, aku thakit flu," katanya. Ia senang karena Jongin mengajaknya bicara. Dan tiba-tiba saja teringat kata-kata papanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berbalik arah dan menunjuk wajahnya. "Apa aku keren, Jongie?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Jongin menatapnya dengan wajahh berkerut tak mengerti.

Sehun kembali menunjuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menggunakan telunjuk. "Apa aku keren?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap Sehun lama. Hingga pandangannya jatuh pada masker Sehun. Anak kecil berkulit tan itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias karena merasa mengerti apa yang ditunjuk dan ditanyakan temannya itu, lalu dia berseru, "Iya! Sangat kelen, Sehunnie!" Dan bocah itu kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah melambai dan berkata, "Cepat sembuh Sehunnie~"

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar saat mendengar jawaban itu. 'Jongie baru saja mengatakan aku―uhuk!―keren―uhuk!,' batinnya.

Tanpa sadar jika yang disebut keren oleh anak berkulit tan itu bukanlah dirinya yang memakai masker. Melainkan gambar yang ada di masker yang dipakainya.

…pororo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

**Rumah kediaman Park.**

"CHANYEOL! KENAPA KAU BERENANG MALAM-MALAM BEGINI?!"

"Chanyeol ingin sakit, noona~ Chanyeol ingin sakit~"

"APA MAKSUDMU?! KAU BISA KENA FLU!"

"Benarkah, noona?" Chanyeol berseru antusias. "Benar aku bisa flu, noo―Hatchim." Mata Chanyeol berbinar menyadari hidungnya mulai gatal. Ia terbersin lagi.

"Aku flu noona! YE~ Aku flu―Hatchim~!"

Sang noona terbengong menatap adiknya yang malah terlonjak-lonjak senang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

**Rumah kediaman Cho.**

Sang nyonya muda Cho kembali mengurut atas hidungnya dengan tangan. Ini terasa dejavu. Melihat ruangan ini yang sudah seperti kapal pecah yang terkena badai, bahkan lebih parah lagi. Ia sudah mengira akan berakhir seperti ini pada akhirnya. Karena setiap Kyuhyun mulai memberikan petuahnya, maka pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih aneh lagi. Benar 'kan?

"SEHUN! AYO LEPAS MASKERMU, SON! KAU HARUS MAKAN!"

"SEHUN GAK MAU, PAPA!"

Bzzzz.

'Akan benar-benar kubunuh kau setelah ini, Cho Kyuhyun,' janjinya sang nyonya Cho dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**FIN~**

Siapa nyonya muda Cho yang jadi mamanya Sehun? Gak tahu. Kalo aku bayangin di chap kemarin itu Donghae dan di chap sekarang itu Victoria #Apa? Tapi anggap aja sesuka kalian. Lol. Ini aku bikin apaan ya? Sorry garing. Cerita lain―jika ada yang nunggu―menyusul, 'key?

Yaudah. Seperti biasa. **Thanks to:**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; **Guest; **askasufa; **Sexy sexy kai; **maia. vieer; Deushiikyungie; **Guest;** thiefhanie. fhaa; Kyuminjoong; **Penghulu kaisoo; ye0ja; jameela; **Imeelia; monggu kai; NAP217; wasastudent; choHunHan; ferina. refina; cha yoori; younlaycious88; uthienz. keykimkibum; GaemGyu92; SnowJiHye; Liana D. S; Lalala Kkamjong; etinprawati; Rassiumins; oreodo; chuapExo31; dumbsekai; Jung Ha Ki; LM90. **


End file.
